


Happy Together

by SuperImposed



Category: Bakudan Handan, Sweet Fuse, Sweet Fuse: At Your Side
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Poly, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic preview to a smut fic I've yet to actually finish. I REALLY ship these three (with occasional bonus characters) and kept coming up with ideas for how they live in harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Terror Gauge Is Going Off

**Author's Note:**

> Ryusei is going by Ryuji in all of these (SPOILERS). He's a preschool teacher, Saki is a detective in training, and Kouta is a game tester for Saki's uncle. They all live in the same place (house? apartment?) together, and sometimes Ryuji has terrible ideas.

 

“Ryuji. No.”

 

Saki tried to glare the large man down, but it was a losing fight and she knew it. She finally sighed. “Okay, fine, but we have to make it quick. I have class in two hours.”

 

“Great!” He threw his arms around her shoulders and, instead of releasing her afterwards, simply hauled the squeaking woman up and started to carry her around. “Oi, Kouta! Need you on the couch, kid!”

 

Saki groaned as the energetic man unceremoniously dumped her onto the well-worn sofa, flinching when Ryuji actually vaulted over the back of the seat. Kouta peeked out of his game room, curious. “What is it?”

 

Ryuji waved him over absently as he turn the television on. “Actually, can you go make some popcorn real quick?”

 

“Movie night?” Kouta cast a quick glance back at the bigger man as he padded over into the kitchenette.

 

“It’s six AM,” Saki pointed out. Ryuji flicked the blu-ray’s buttons and slipped the disc in, grinning as it lit up. He flopped back onto the couch, making it shudder, and wrapped an arm around Saki’s shoulders.

 

“What’re we watching?”

 

“DeathCORE 3000 - Demons versus Zombies!” Ryuji crowed.

 

There was a second before Kouta replied. “That sounds like either action or horror.”

 

“It’s horror,” Saki deadpanned. She leaned against Ryuji, resigned to her fate.

 

“Hey, there’s action! You think I’d watch anything less than pure kick-ass-”

 

“One Stormy Evening.”

 

“There was action in that!” He was blushing, though, which Saki considered a win.

 

“You have really strange tastes,” Kouta commented, dropping the popcorn bowl into Ryuji’s lap. Before the larger man could say anything, he added, “Not bad. Just weird.”

 

“I think you mean _cute_ ,” Saki chuckled, poking Ryuji lightly. His blushes weren’t as luminous as Kouta’s, but he was still adorable when he got flustered. Kouta grinned in agreement and sat on Ryuji’s other side, sandwiching the man between them.

 

“There’s nothing cute about zombies! Which is what we are watching!” Ryuji grabbed the remote and started the movie before either could needle him further.

 

Saki was the first to scream, almost throwing herself across Ryuji’s lap when a demon popped up _out of fucking nowhere_ to decapitate the hero zombie. Kouta grinned sickly at her antics, and it wasn’t long before he too was shrieking and burying his head in the larger man’s chest. Ryuji, for his part, was just grinning, his huge arms wrapped around both.

 

“Y-You **fought** some of those things, why’re _you_ scared?”

 

“Those were robots! And non-lethal! An- ** _FUCK!_** ” He yelped and Saki shrieked and both dove into Ryuji’s lap. The two wrapped their arms around each other, shuddering. Ryuji simply grinned and pulled them into a bear hug, resting his chin on Kouta’s head.

 

Finally, the credits began to scroll, and the scared pair pulled away. Saki went to check her phone, and yelped. “It’s almost eight!? Crap!” She snatched the bag by the door and rushed out, loudly cursing Ryuji’s poor choices.

 

Kouta groaned and got to his feet. On one hand, he was glad that it was daylight. On the other, he had actually been about to sleep, but _that_ wasn’t looking good at the moment. He rolled his neck, wincing at the loud popping, before addressing Ryuji. “Don’t you have work?”

 

The bigger man grinned and leaned back, arms crossed behind his head. “Nope. Today’s an off-day. Saki’s different because she’s going to the academy, I guess.”

 

“Then sleep with me.”

 

Ryuji looked surprised for an instant before jumping to his feet. “Hey, lead on.”

 

Kouta shook his head in exasperation. “Not like that. I was about to sleep before you inflicted your terrible taste on us.”

 

“It’s not that bad!” Ryuji was defensive for a second before parsing the sentence fully. “Ohhhh… sorry about that, buddy.” He slung an arm over the smaller man’s shoulders and strode towards his bedroom. “Let me make it up to you~”

 

Kouta rolled his eyes, but leaned up when Ryuji bent to kiss him. “Dork.”

 

“Hey, look who’s talking.”

 

“Yeah. But I don’t get defensive about it.” Kouta smirked a little when Ryuji blushed. The former escort was far too easy to fluster about such things. “Anyways. Come on, there’s no way I can sleep alone after watching that.”

 

Ryuji tousled his hair before dropping onto the huge bed. He struck his best ‘come hither’ pose, but Kouta had already crawled up next to him. Ryuji grinned and pulled the gamer against him, tucking the smaller man against his chest, Kouta’s head resting just under his neck. He could feel the younger man smile.

 

“I’ve always wondered why you don’t get defensive about cuddling, though.”

 

Ryuji huffed out a short breath, trying to blow a few strands of hair out of his face. “Who the hell thinks affection is unmanly? That’s stupid.”

 

Kouta didn’t bother to comment, just snuggled up against the bigger man and sighed contentedly. After a few moments, his heartbeat slowed, and he fell asleep.

 

 


	2. Shonen Hero Emulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Mitarashi's hair is probably gelled to look like that, and things evolved from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably art this at some point. Until then, imagine a freshly-showered Ryuji stomping around with a seaweedy nightmare straggling in his face.

 

“Kouta!”

 

Ryuji scowled at the lack of response, and tried again, traipsing through the quiet apartment. “Kouta! Where the hell’d my hair stuff go to?”

 

The gamer peeked out of his game room, frowning. “Why do you think ** _I_** know?” His disapproval rapidly dissolved, and he had to work to keep a straight face as he saw just what the problem was.

 

Ryuji flipped him off and stalked towards the other bathroom. “Saki! Did you swipe my-”

 

He stopped short, and both men stared as the door swung open and a red-faced woman poked her head out. “Sorry...”

 

Kouta held it for about a second before he burst into laughter. Ryuji was more on the baffled side, but was quickly approaching the same level of amusement. “You, uh, you having fun there, detective?”

 

Saki blushed further but grinned, making a pistol with her hands. “I just wish I had the-”

 

“Oh!” Ryuji’s face broke into a huge smile, and he dashed for the kitchen, uncaring of how the towel around his waist began to slip. He was back in a second, holding out a suspiciously familiar pair of sunglasses.

 

Saki grinned and slipped them on. “How on Earth did you…?”

 

Ryuji grinned and leaned against the wall, earlier displeasure forgotten. “Trade secret, sweetheart.” He turned towards the gamer, who was slowly beginning to recover. “Kouta, get the camera?”

 

“Only if you call me that too.”

 

The preschool teacher rolled his eyes. “ _Please_ get the camera, sweetheart?”

 

The younger man gave him a thumbs-up and left his room, quickly returning with a digital camera in tow. He grinned and took a shot of Saki before she could react, making the woman yelp. “Kouta!”

 

“Sorry. Did you want to pose?”

 

Saki groaned. “You’re going to send this to Subaru, aren’t you?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Ryuji smirked, before a flash went off again. “Wait, did you just take one of me?”

 

Kouta’s shark smile was a little unnerving. “Don’t worry, it’s from the waist up.”

 

“That’s not the issue!” The former escort tried to grab for the camera, but Kouta nimbly dodged out of his way and right into Saki’s bear hug.

 

She hooked her arms under his. “Ryuji! Get the gel and a comb, and let’s do him too.”

 

“Wait, no-”

 

“Pffftahahahaha! Oh my God, _yes!_ Who should we do him up like?”

 

“Hmm…. Towa! I don’t think Kimimaro’s style is going to work, and Ayumu’s is way too short.”

 

Ryuji patted the struggling man on the head as he went for the hair supplies. “I can’t stop seeing him with a beard now, and it’s freaking me out a little.”

 

Kouta and Saki halted their struggle to look at each other - in Saki’s case, upside-down, as Kouta had tried to slip out of her hold and was now half-slumped bonelessly on the floor. Both made a face. “Yeah, that’s, uh, that’s creepy.”

 

“Dammit, Ryuji.”

 

The older man just laughed, and handed a comb to Saki. He grabbed Kouta’s arm before the smaller man managed to slip away. “Nuh-uh, if we get terrible hair pics, **you** get terrible hair pics. It’s in the agreement.”

 

“I don’t think that’s what we- gah!” The gamer struggled but eventually submitted to his fate, up to and including Saki getting some of Ryuji’s eyeliner and giving him a beauty mark.

 

\--- 

 

Half an hour later, Subaru Shidou looked up from some intensely boring paperwork to the buzz of a received text. Thirty seconds later, all his coworkers started glancing over to see what was making him laugh so loudly.

 

He never explained the joke, but his cell wallpaper is now a picture of Saki, her hair gelled to look like his, pretending to shoot the camera. Ryuji still hasn’t disclosed how she acquired a set of his sunglasses, but Subaru’s pretty sure he’s not getting them back.

 

 


End file.
